Alone
by JustTheAverageGirl
Summary: Beast boy tries to tell Raven how he feels, but her mind is made up. A sad BBRae story.


Alone

*I decided to write about Raven's desire to be alone. In my opinion, she doesn't need a love interest because she is too independent. Let me know what you think!*

*I don't own the characters, they belong to their rightful owners*

There she stood, on the roof of the tower. Her violet hair blew gently in the breeze. The sun was just disappearing behind the ocean. She sighed contently at the sight.

That was when he appeared. She had sensed him walking up the stairs to the roof. She knew his intentions, but decided against teleporting to the safe haven of her room. No, she had to stand her ground.

The green shape-shifter stood beside her, taking in the beautiful scene before them. "Hey, Raven."

The empath simply nodded in greeting; not taking her gaze off the sunset. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked no one in particular, but she knew he was going to answer anyway.

He shrugged and nodded curtly. "I guess." He turned his head to face her. "But it pales in comparison to you."

She blinked and turned to face him. Beast Boy had grown in the last 2 years. He was now a head taller than she was and had grown his hair out a little longer. He no longer wore his old doom patrol uniform, but rather a light blue and black jumpsuit with his utility belt. He continued to wear the same grey boots. He preferred not to go by Beast Boy anymore, but simply 'Changeling'. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me," he answered back with a small smile on his face.

The dark sorceress pulled her hood up at these words, hiding her face from him. Even though she had expected this, she couldn't stop the blush forming on her face. "Thank you," she said dryly.

"Anytime." He turned his gaze back toward the setting sun. "I've been meaning to say something."

Raven sighed. "I know…"

Without meeting her eyes, he continued. "Raven, you are the bravest person I know. We've been through everything as a team. I know, I know, we've had problems in the past, but it helped me learn more about you."

Raven kept her head down, taking in his words. She had crossed her arms after he had said he learned more about her.

This time, Changeling turned his whole body toward her. "There was a time when I thought…we'd be better off without you," he admitted.

This earned a cold stare from Raven. Finally, she spoke. "I assume that was when Terra came back?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I thought you were being too close-minded and cold. It angered me to know you didn't trust her. It made me…loathe you."

Raven looked away, her arms still crossed. "I'm not surprised. You did love her, after all."

The green man chuckled. "I thought I did…but I didn't."

Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she stayed silent.

"No…I realized it after I met with one of Slade's androids at that old theme park in that other city years ago. Yeah, I had feelings for her, but they weren't as powerful as I thought they were." He sighed. "I wanted…to destroy him. I wanted…to release that beast inside me again. I wanted to, but for some reason…I couldn't…"

Her eyes flickered toward her teammate. "Maybe you couldn't focus hard enough," she suggested.

"No," he said, his voice stern. "I shouldn't have to focus to release something like that. I should be able to do it out of primal instinct." He paused. "Do you remember that time we all placed you in that chamber when Slade tried to take you to Trigon?"

Raven visibly winced at the memory. "Yes," she answered, her voice shaky.

"That time…it happened." He took a step toward her. "I became that beast again when I knew your life was at stake. I was surprised at myself, and I'm pretty sure everyone else was as well. I didn't even intend on turning into that thing again, but the moment I realized it was you…I knew."

"You turned into that beast…for me?" Her voice was as monotonous as usual.

"Don't you get it? I couldn't do that for Terra because I didn't love her."

Raven suddenly realized where he was going with this. "Gar," her eyes took on a desperate plead for him to stop.

"But I did it for you because I love you, Raven."

She blinked. She stared at him, scanning his face for any deception. She sensed none. By now, the sun had completely disappeared, leaving them alone in the dark. Raven took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions under control. She continued to chant her mantra in her head until she was sure she would not lose control. Meanwhile, Garfield patiently waited.

"Look…" she said quietly. "I'm flattered…but…"

That was all it took for Changeling to slump his shoulders. His emerald eyes appeared duller now.

Raven continued. "I'm not meant to be with anybody," she said simply. "Look at me…I can't afford to feel as it is. It wouldn't be fair."

Changeling nodded his head briskly. "I get that. I'd be more than willing to give you the space you need, whenever you need it."

The dark woman shook her head. "Even then, it still wouldn't be right."

"Well," he thought for a moment, "What if I just let you have certain days to yourself? I mean, I wouldn't be bothered by it at all," he suggested.

Raven shook her head.

"Come on, Raven…don't you want to take a chance; live a little?"

"No," she answered coldly.

His eyes flared slightly. "Is it because…it's me asking?"

She met his emerald gaze, not sure what he was implying.

The green superhero continued. "What if it were Robin saying all of this to you?"

The empath immediately understood. "My answer would still be the same. Gar, it doesn't matter who confessed their feelings for me, my mind is made up."

"Raven…" he took a step toward her.

She took a step back. "Don't," she ordered.

He bared his teeth. "Why are you isolating yourself like this, Raven? I'm offering you my companionship and you're blaming this all on your emotions. I mean, I'd rather you say you aren't interested in me then pull the whole, 'I'm going to blow everything up if I allow myself to feel', card."

She sighed. "I do care for you Gar, more than you'll ever know…"

His face flushed. He smiled happily. "Then what's stopping us..?" He reached out for her.

She moved away from him. "Like I said before…I'm not meant to be with anyone. Don't you see? I'm the manifestation of loneliness itself. I thought I deserved someone before, but that was all leading to the moment I knew I would have to live the rest of my life without that kind of companionship. I do this, not just because I'm fearful of hurting someone with my powers, but because this is what I am destined to be…alone."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Raven, it doesn't have to be this way."

She simply nodded. "Yes…it does and it will."

He sighed sadly. "I love you…with all of my heart."

The dark sorceress turned to face him. "You'll find someone else, and you're going to be so happy…" she looked down. "I'll always be your friend…" she phased through the roof of the tower, disappearing from Changeling's sight.

Changeling immediately lunged for her, but ended up falling on the roof. He clenched his fists. "Raven…" he breathed her name and the tears flowed out. He turned on his back and looked at the night sky, remembering everything she said to him. He cried softly to himself as he realized he would never have the girl of his dreams, his reason for waking up in the morning, his muse, his love… "Raven…"

*The End*


End file.
